


DAY-OFF

by BlackFlameDragon



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Funny, just a day-off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFlameDragon/pseuds/BlackFlameDragon
Summary: Luz and friends have been training for almost two months, but exhaustion is making them fail in things they already mastered. And there was only a solution for that, taking a day-off.This one shot is part of the Fic Hollow Heart and happens during Chapter 11.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	DAY-OFF

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [DAY-OFF (Español)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702661) by [BlackFlameDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFlameDragon/pseuds/BlackFlameDragon)



> Hi guys and gals! It has been a long time. Today I bring you something I imagined when writing chapter 11 of Hollow heart but had to cut off because the chapters were turning longer at that point, but I didn’t want to waste the idea, so I brought you this one shot as a Bonus for Hollow Heart, if you haven’t read it yet give it a try :D.
> 
> Without taking more of our time, enjoy.

It’s been almost two months since the little group of witches began to learn about ancient magic, it was now evident how much their magic had improved since they started read the books. But it wasn’t an easy task, not even with Luz’s help. Even when she explained the things and gave them some advices it wasn’t that easy to put them on practice, especially when mixing magic, it took them some time to master the basis of mixing magic. The trainings were hard, not to mention that they spent practically day and night in them, the only moment they could relax were during meals, but sometimes they ate in less than five minutes, after all, they didn’t have that much time to learn as much as they could.

Everyone were giving their best, everyone kept trying until they succeeded. Camila felt happy for them because she could see the determination to save their home, but got concerned at the same time, as days passed they began to rest less and less, and that could be counterproductive. So Camila decided it was time for them to take a day-off, even if they didn’t want to. So one day when everyone were reading at the living room she took actions on the matter.

“But mooom!” complained Luz.

“No buts, you haven’t taken a day-off in the last two weeks! I know why are you doing all of this but if you didn’t rest your wounds won’t heal and you will be of no use when ‘that’ day comes!” said Camila in a firm voice. “Just look at poor Boscha, she just got recovered last month and she already got a nasty bruise from your last combat training!”

“Yeah…Thanks a lot Willow” said Boscha sarcastically while rubbing her arm.

“Sorry, it wasn’t on porpoise (it was)” said Willow with a little smile. She didn’t intended to hurt Boscha but wanted to make her suffer a little because all what she had done. Boscha didn’t knew what to think about that smile.

“But we are fine!” complained Luz, which made her earn a deadly glare from her mother causing the girl to smile nervously.

“Do you want me to remind you what happened every time you overdone it? Want to sleep for another three days? Or do I have to tell Hooty to wrap you for a full day so you do rest?” Camila said in a serious voice and raised an eyebrow.

“I think we should listen to your mom” said Amity “As much as I like to learn she’s right, we have been studying and practicing day and night, but we won’t achieve anything if we are tired. We’re starting to mess up in things we already mastered. We should take a break”

“Mittens is right, Luz. A spell just blew on my face last night and I already know how to do that spell” said Edric. Emira giggled remembering the incident.

“That isn’t funny, Emira. Your brother could have hurt himself. And I have to remind you that you almost burned your hand for being reading while cooking!” said Camila in a serious voice.

“Ha! Got you there, sis” mocked Edric. Emira just gave him an annoyed glare.

“And you, young man, almost flooded the house because you lost control of your spell!” scolded Camila.

“I’m still wet in some parts, hoot!” Hooty yelled from outside.

“And got you there” whispered Emira while giving Edric a satisfaction smile. Edric was the one with an annoyed glare on his face this time.

“Do anyone else want me to tell you what things you’ve been messing up during this week?” Camila asked while placing her hands on her hips.

Several no were heard on the living room while everyone turned their looks away from Camila.

“Good. Now, I want you all to close those books and take the day-off. It doesn’t matter what you do to relax as long as you’re not in the house. Besides, I can see that you’re running out of clothes thanks to your training battles, maybe a visit to the mall will be a good place for you to relax” said Camila.

“Your mom is right, Luz, I don’t think this clothes will last much longer” said Emira while looking at her frayed sleeve.

“Yeah, and we can’t ask Bat Queen for clothes from the isles, it will be too risky at this point. We should save our battle clothes for the big day and keep using human clothes for training” said Viney.

“We as well could use this day to buy more clothes and other things that are running out in the house” said Emira.

“Oh, oh! I agree!” said Boscha with enthusiasm.

“Me too!” said Gus.

“I think is the mall then” said Luz.

“Here” Camila handed everyone some money to buy clothes and an extra for some fun or something they might like “Remember you have to payback Eda when everything is over”

“Yes, Ms. Noceda” Everyone agreed.

“Meh! Don´t worry, Cami, is the least Eda could do for us for saving her. I still think we should spend all her human snails” said King while stretching and curling again in the sofa. Camila shook her head but chuckled.

“Here” Camila finished with Luz “Now go get some fun”

Luz opened her mouth but before she could said a word Camila glared and threatened her “Make a simple joke and I swear you, Luz, that when this is over you won’t be able to return to the Boiling Isles for a full year”

Luz closed her mouth and chuckled nervously.

“I hope you’re still taking notes, sis, or you won’t be able to handle cutie” whispered Emira with a smirk “You should start asking Camila for tips and advice to handle Luz, she’s pretty good at that”

“Yeah, because she’s still stronger than you” whispered Edric joining his twin sister.

Amity said nothing but glared at them with a red face, they couldn’t tell if she was blushing or mad.

“You know the rules, no magic or troubles. Now get some fun, but not much, you know what I mean, young lady! I don’t want another incident like the zoo” warned Camila to Luz.

“Don’t worry, mami” said Luz while hugging Camila “Thanks”

Camila returned the hug “Remember, Luz, there’s nothing wrong on resting for a while, don’t rush, I know you will do it, all of you” she pushed apart and smiled at her “Now scoot, I need to rest too”

“Oh, mom, if you wanted to get rid of us you only had to ask” said Luz playfully, earning a slight hit on the head with a book. Luz winced and chuckled.

“¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? **[What I’m going to do with you?]** ” Camila chuckled too.

Luz smiled and hugged her again “Don’t wait for us for dinner. Need something?”

“I’m fine, mija. Go and get some fun” said Camila while caressing Luz hair.

“Thanks, mami. Call if you need something”

“Edric, Emira” Camila called the twins “I’m counting on you as the adults you are to watch over them”

“Don’t worry, Ms. Noceda, we’ll watch over them” said Emira.

“Yeah, we’ll watch those kids to behave themselves” said Edric.

When they left the house Viney turned around and whispered “Don’t worry, Ms. Noceda, we will watch those two”

That made Camila to chuckle.

Outside the Owl House the little group stretched and began to discuss where to go on their day-off.

“So, where do we go now?” asked Willow.

“Why don’t you show us another awesome place of Earth, Luz!?” asked Gus with enthusiasm causing Luz to chuckle.

“Is not like I know all the Earth, and I just knew a couple of malls around here” said Luz.

“But we already know those. Hey! Why don’t you take us to the mall from your home town?” said Boscha “Only Amity knows that one and that’s very unfair!”

“Bos, it is not different from the other ones. Just different stores with the same merchandise” said Amity.

“Hey! You’re not the only one that wants to know a little more about the places where Luz used to hang out!” said Boscha causing Amity to blush at that and the others to chuckle including Luz.

“Sounds fine to me, but I must warn you, there is nothing special around my home. But I could use a long fly to relax, might as well show you some interesting spots from the sky”

So after wearing some decent clothes, the group put on their disguises and casted an invisible spell over them and departed to Luz home city. The flight was pleasant, and just like she did with Amity, Luz showed everyone some interesting spots over the flight, Gus was the more excited of knowing a bit more about Earth and humans. After a couple of hours they finally arrived at the city. Once they could spot the mall, Luz asked Amity to take them to it while she visited her home just to corroborate that everything was alright. Everyone told her that they will go with her but Luz declined since she was just going to check that the barrier was on and didn’t want to explain nothing to the neighbors since they thought she was now studying in another state, and it was true, they just missed the part where she was studying magic.

So while Luz take a little detour, the rest arrived and began to wander around the big mall while waiting for Luz. The boys suddenly disappeared, they got distracted easily by the numerous curiosity stores. Meanwhile the girls entered several clothes stores and wandered around. At some point while Willow and Boscha were trying some clothes, Amity ended again in front of the lingerie department and her mind began do drift into fantasy.

“You’re drooling” whispered Emira on Amity’s ear, snapping the girl from her fantasies.

“Wha-!? I’m not!!” complained Amity with annoyance.

“Mmm. I think cutie will look hot on that one too” said Emira mischievously while looking at the garment Amity was looking at and then winked at her.

“Em!!!” Amity began to blush causing Emira to laugh.

“Come on, Emi, give her a break” said Viney gently.

“And I think this one would look incredible hot on you, my love” said Emira with a lust face while taking one of the lingerie sets and held it in front of Viney “Just perfect”

“Um…” Viney couldn’t say a word, she was flustered and blushing heavily.

“You’re so cute, honey” said Emira while laughing and continued looking at the clothes. “But seriously, Mittens, we all know cutie is crazy for you and you’re crazy for her. You could buy her one as a gift, or buy one and wrap yourself as a present, that would be a hot way of telling her your feelings, and I’m sure that…” Emira was teasing Amity cheerfully but Viney elbowed her slightly on the ribs.

“Emi” whispered Viney and pointed at Amity with her eyes.

Emira turned her gaze at her sister and looked at the sad expression on her face, she thought that maybe her joke went a little far “Oh, Mittens, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to… Haven’t you talked about that yet? We can see that both of you are in good terms, why didn’t you tell her?” asked Emira gently.

“I…can’t” said Amity with sadness “After what I’ve done to her… I simply don’t have the right…not yet” Amity then held one of her arms and let out a little sigh and smiled weakly “She even call me by my surname now. But that’s okay because I still don’t feel like myself, I don’t feel like the person she likes…That’s why I can’t do it. Not until I repair all what I’ve done”

“Mittens…” Emira hugged her sister “Don’t worry, sis. We will fix everything, you’ll see. We will help you”

“Yeah, don’t sweat it, Amity” said Viney cheerfully “But that doesn’t mean you can’t buy one of this and save it for later” teased Viney while showing one set to Amity.

“Viney!!” Amity blushed slightly, causing Emira to laugh.

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist it. But I agree with Emi, you and Luz would look nice on one of these” said Viney, this time causing Amity to blush heavily.

“That’s a perfect choice, you would look very nice on it!” a girl said to Viney who turned around still with the clothes on her hands.

“Um…” Viney blushed at the compliment.

“Oh, I’m sorry, she’s with me” said Emira who hugged Viney from behind and bit her ear gently, causing the witch to shiver and blush heavily. Emira smiled at the girl with a gaze that only a Blight could achieve, she wasn’t hostile but there was a threat in those eyes and smile. Amity had only seen her sister use that look just a couple of times in her life.

“Too bad. And…”

“Taken too. I’m sorry, sweetie, better luck next time” said Emira still smiling.

“Oh…well, I’m sorry if I bothered you”

“Don’t worry. I’m sure that if you kept looking around you’ll find a cute girl. Not as cute as my girlfriend and sister, but there are some pretty girls around” said Emira with that broad smile.

The girl chuckled nervously by Emira’s gaze and left the witches alone.

“Did she just tried to hit on us?” asked Amity raising an eyebrow.

“It seems so” said Emira returning to her usual expression.

“Emira Blight, did you just got jealous of that girl?” teased Viney causing Emira to fake offense.

“Me!? Of course not! What made you think that? I just thought that someone trying to hit on my girlfriend and sister on the lingerie department couldn’t have good intentions” said Emira.

“Who didn’t have good intentions?” asked Boscha joining the group along with Willow.

“Mittens of course. She was thinking on buying one of these sexy sets for Luz as a gift” teased Emira with a mischievous voice.

“Wh-!? T-t-that’s not true!!! I-I…” stammered Amity.

“Hooo, but what a pervert, Am” teased Boscha with a smirk on her face.

“Wha-!?!” Amity got nervous by the sudden accusation.

“I never thought you were like that, Ami” teased Willow while covering her mouth and faking surprise then that face turned into a smirk “Don’t forget to use protection”

“Hey!! Wh…It’s…I…Argh!!!” Amity groaned in annoyance unable to speak properly, her face a crimson red. Everyone laughed at the poor witch.

“Chill, Am, we’re just messing with you” said Boscha, Amity just groaned. “But hey, I have to say that those are cute, I never thought human fashion will be so cool!” said Boscha while joining Emira to see the several clothes.

“You’re right, they have several types of clothes, maybe because they are a lot” Willow said while looking at the clothes too.

Amity looked at her friends looking at the revealing clothes and for an instant thought that maybe it wouldn’t be bad to buy one for the future, but got snapped out of her thoughts by a familiar voice from behind her.

“Hey, girls!” asked Luz cheerfully.

“Eep!!!” Amity yelped, blushed and got tense as a rock. Emira couldn’t let pass the opportunity.

“Hey, Luz. How did you find us?” asked Emira.

Luz chuckled “It isn’t hard to find a magic trace in this world. Sorry for kept you waiting, a neighbor spotted me and asked me how I was and blah blah blah, anyway, what we are buying now?” asked Luz with the same enthusiasm.

“Oh, were just helping Mittens here who can’t decide which of these to buy. There are so many options and all of them are cute!” said Emira while smirking at her sister.

“I will help!” said Luz excitedly.

Amity blushed heavily and got flustered madly. “No! T-t-that’s no true!!! I-I gotta go!!!” Amity was already by the entrance of the store before anyone could say something else. Everyone laughed except Luz who looked at Amity in confusion.

“Oh, I think I saw her a little red, I forgot this places were overwhelming for her. That happened to her last time we were here, maybe she haven’t gotten used to this world yet” said Luz cocking her head slightly.

“Yeah…That must be the reason, Luz” Emira chuckled “Anyway, she left her purchases behind, why don’t you take them to her, Luz?”

“Sure” said Luz cheerfully “Met with us at the fountain when you’re done, okay?” Luz received the bags from Emira.

“Sure, cutie, we’re almost done” said Emira. Luz left the store.

“How can she be so oblivious?” asked Boscha causing everyone to chuckle.

“I don’t know, but I think that’s one of the reasons we love her” said Willow with a smile.

“Yeah, she is just like that. It’s hard to not like her” said Viney.

“Well, there was a time when certain triclops didn’t liked her” teased Willow.

“Hey! I was an immature bitch on those days, and I already apologized for that!” complained Boscha.

“You’re still immature… and a bitch” said Willow, causing Boscha to groan. “But it’s nice to see you trying to be a better witch. Good girl” said cheerfully Willow while petting Boscha’s head.

“Hey! I’m not a pet!” Boscha said angrily but with a heavy blush on her face, causing everyone to laugh. Boscha and Willow began to argue.

“Come on jely girl, let’s finish our shopping so we can hang all together” whispered Viney to Emira in a teasing way. Emira shoved her slightly.

“Hoo, continue with that and I will show you how ‘possessive’ I can be” whispered Emira with a seductive glare and voice causing Viney to fluster.

\--------------------

Amity sat on a free bench and sighed in relief, she just stared at the crystal ceiling of the mall and get lost on her thoughts, but got startled by Luz.

“There you are, Blight” said Luz in her usual mood “Here, you forgot this” Luz handed the bags to her.

“Thanks” Amity took the bags and let out another sigh.

“I see this place still overwhelm you”

“Y-yeah. I still can’t believe in the amount of humans in a single place” said Amity nervously, she felt relieved that Luz didn’t heard anything in the store.

“Yeah, to be honest I don’t used to frequent places like this, I do prefer other places myself” said Luz while looking around.

“Why not? There is a lot of things in this place” said Amity.

“Yeah, but it isn’t funny when your alone” said Luz with some melancholy.

“Oh! Sorry, I didn’t mean to…” apologized Amity nervously causing Luz to chuckle.

“It’s okay. It doesn’t matter anymore, I got wonderful friends now” said Luz cheerfully. “Come on, let’s go for an ice cream so you could refresh”

Amity stood up and couldn’t do other thing but to smile at the sight of her crush, there was that warm smile on her face, it didn’t take much for Amity to lose on those eyes. Despite everything that had happened, she allowed herself to enjoy every moment with Luz, all the problems and angst seems to vanish by her side. But the moment didn’t last long.

“Well well, isn’t it Luzer Noceda?” said a girl nastily. Luz winced at the voice and Amity just turned her gaze in confusion. “What are you doing here?”

“Yeah, we heard you were expelled and sent to a problematic school with more freaks like you” another girl said.

“Is that one of your freaky friends? Just look at that green ha…” the third and final girl was saying but froze when seeing Amity’s glare.

Amity was really mad, it didn’t take her long to realize that the girls in front of them were Luz’s former bullies. She hated them already since the first time Luz talked about her being bullied, and now that they were in front of her she will not tolerate them to make fun of Luz, so the only thing crossing her mind was to give them a lesson for bothering Luz. The aura that Amity emanated was so heavy that the girls were unable to move, and the deadly cold glare on her face didn’t help them either. Luz got concerned when sensed that same dark feeling when she fought with her at Hexside. She grabbed Amity’s hand abruptly when sensing her magic focusing on it. The touch snapped Amity out of her thoughts.

“Blight! They aren’t worth it” Luz whispered and tightened her grip on Amity’s hand “Just calm down, it’s okay, it doesn’t matter. Let’s just leave and met with the others”

Amity snorted and turned around guided by Luz, the witches were retreating but one of the girls spoke again.

“Yes, that’s what I thought. Just run, this isn’t a place for weirdos” the girl said nastily.

Amity got mad again and stopped on her tracks ready to pounce at the girls but a sudden yelp made Luz and Amity turn their looks around and they watched with surprise at the scene. The three girls were on the floor and Edric and Emira where leaning in front of them.

“Aw, did you fall, sweetie?” said Emira cheerfully.

“You should be careful and shouldn’t walk over wet floor” said Edric pointing at a signal that wasn’t there before.

“But I have to ask, did you have a problem with Luz and my sister...slut?” asked Emira while glaring at the girl with the Blight gaze and lifting the head of the girl with one finger on her chin. “Because if you have, then you have a problem with us. And I can assure you that that isn’t very smart”

“You should listen to my twin sister, you just made something she doesn’t tolerate, and she is someone you don’t want to anger” said Edric with the same voice and gaze as her twin sister. The girls looked with fear at the Blights.

“So I might suggest you to leave or you will regret picking on my sister and friend” said Emira with a deadly voice. The girls stood up in a hurry and began to run in opposite direction but slipped again with another puddle of water that Edric casted.

“Careful, the floor is wet” said Edric cheerfully.

The girls stood up again and kept running but Edric traced a little spell circle making one of the water fountains to damp them with a heavy stream, the girls yelped and laughs were heard around the place. The girls just groaned in annoyance and left the mall. Edric reverted his spell and the fountain stopped to spit water. Amity and Luz just blinked.

“That will teach them” said Emira in delight while bumping fist with Edric.

“Guys! We’re not supposed to use magic!” whispered Luz.

“What are you talking about, Luz?” said Edric.

“Yeah, they just slipped on the wet floor and that fountain just broke, someone have to report that, that could be very dangerous” said Emira with fake concern.

“She’s right! You could have exposed us!” scolded Amity.

“Aw, come on, baby sister. I think it was better than what you intended to do to them after they said those mean things to Luz” said Edric.

“We will never let anybody mess with cutie and our baby sister” said Emira while winking at them.

“Guys…thanks” whispered Luz sheepishly, no one had stood up for her in the human world. That little action touched Luz deeply.

“No biggie, Luz. You’re our favorite person in the world. No offense, baby sister, but you’re unbearable sometimes” teased Edric. Amity just pouted at him.

“That was awesome!” said Gus getting near the little group. “I had forgotten those awesome pranks you used to do!”

“Wasn’t it too much?” asked Viney while letting out the remaining of her laugh.

“I think we went easy on them” said Emira.

“I think that too, considering what we did to Boscha that time” said Edric.

“Speaking of witch, where is she? And where is Willow?” asked Luz.

“Oh, they said they needed to use the ladies room” said Viney.

“Then let’s just wait for them” said Luz.

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m sure they will find us, as you said, it isn’t hard to find a magic trace in this world. Want us to help you with your shopping?” said Emira cheerfully.

“It’s okay, I just need a few things, and I’ve already made you wait. Why don’t we go eat something first?” said Luz.

“That would be great, I’m starting to get hungry” said Edric.

“What delicious human food you will introduce to us, Luz?” asked Gus with enthusiasm.

“There are several options in here, you choose the place” said Luz in her happy mood.

“What options we have?” asked Viney.

“Well…”

Luz told them the several options from the fast food corner and the few restaurants in the mall, and after hearing that the restaurants had the more variety of food they picked one and Luz guided them there. After some time Boscha and Willow joined them.

“What took you so long, girls?” asked Luz.

“Oh, you know. Big line” said Willow cheerfully.

“I know right” said Luz.

And after that disgusting encounter, the friend group had a pleasant meal while they chatted and joked of this and that, the witches were delighted with the food and there was some sharing and stealing of food, but everyone enjoyed that little time. In that moment they forgot all about their angst, their tiredness, the upcoming war. For an instant they allowed themselves to forget about their training, they were just enjoying their friendship. They were happy.

After they helped Luz with her shopping and after buying some necessities for the house, Luz took them to arcade and they played some games. They played some rounds of a fighting game, the battles were fierce, and Boscha was incredibly competitive on the games, she just laughed madly whenever she won. Then they spotted a dance machine and played on it for some time, those competitions were fierce too, no one wanted to lose, and of course there were some funny moments when they stumbled trying to made a complex move, especially the twins when their coordination missed and they began to blame each other causing everyone to laugh.

When they got tired it was already night, it was a shame that there weren’t any fair at that moment but Luz took them to a park she liked and they relaxed there. The youngsters just chatted and laughed remembering funny stories. Finally, Luz took them to a place she liked to eat dinner, everyone enjoyed the food, and after buying an order for the ones that stayed at the Owl House, they finally departed home. This day was what they needed, all those worries drifted away from their minds, they could enjoy a peaceful and carefree moment. All the pressure on them disappeared. But the day didn’t ended in the way they hopped.

“We’re home, mami! We brought you...” Luz began to laugh nervously when seeing her mom’s glare “…dinner?”

Camila stared at them with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms, then she raised the volume of the TV.

“…and the police is still investigating the incident. The girls were wrapped on vines hanging from a lamppost…” the group turned their looks at Willow and Boscha. Boscha was trying to hold her laugh “…the police thought that maybe the girls were on drugs. The three youngsters talked something about a three eyed demon and witches, but the toxicological was negative. The security cams lost signal before the incident, so the police couldn’t tell what happened this afternoon at…” Camila turned off the TV.

“Did you mind to explain me, kids?” said Camila in a serious voice.

“Yes we can” said Edric in a serious voice and then pointed at Amity “It was Mittens”

“What!?!?” Amity yelled in disbelief.

“We told her it was wrong” said Emira also in a serious voice.

“Yes, some mean girls were bullying Luz and she like went crazy and everything, she even blew an innocent water machine that I had to repair later with magic” said Edric.

“You-” Amity was going to complain but got interrupted.

“Luz told her not to do it, but she didn’t listened” said Viney.

“We tried to stop her, Ms. Noceda, but…” said Willow.

“She didn’t listen to us either” said Gus.

“And when we arrived that place, it was too late” said Boscha “Oh, Am. Why did you do it?” Boscha faked concern.

“Wha…My…But…and you…arghh!!!” Amity crossed her arms and buried her head on her shoulders in annoyance and turned grumpy “Just like the stupid shack…stupid girls…stupid griffin” grumbled Amity.

Everyone started to laugh including Camila, causing to Amity to get out of her grumpy mood, she just stared in surprise at Luz’s mother. She thought that maybe she would scold them but instead she was laughing. Camila shook her head but with a smile on her face, she didn’t approve what happened, but was happy because they stood up for her daughter, that just told her how much they cared about Luz, she was happy because Luz found so wonderful friends.

“Is that true?” asked Camila, Luz chuckled.

“More or less. We met with my old ‘friends’ and she were mean to us, then Ed and Em appeared and played some harmless pranks to them, but we didn’t knew about that last part until now” Luz chuckled.

“I think I told you to behave as the adults you are” said Camila with a raised eyebrow but with a smile.

“Sorry, Ms. Noceda, but we couldn’t tolerate that someone bothered Luz and our baby sister” said Emira.

“And just like Luz said, we just wanted to scare them” said Edric.

Camila chuckled and shook her head again. “Alright, but I don’t want this to happen again”

“Promise” everyone said.

“We bought to you, King, Puddles and Hooty something if you hadn’t eaten yet, and I’m sure you hadn’t” said Luz while lifting the bag with the food boxes.

“Thanks, kids” said Camila and headed to the kitchen along Luz, King following behind.

“Well that went better than we thought” whispered Viney.

“Yeah, but we’re training, is not like if she could ground us or something” said Edric. But he was so wrong.

Next morning everyone was in front of the house trying to control Hooty.

“You and your big mouth, Edric” complained Emira while struggling.

“Hey! It’s not my fault!”

“But I didn’t do anything!! Owlbert! Ravus! Noooooo!! Don’t betray me!!” yelled Luz desperately while struggling from Owlbert and Ravus who were dragging her by her shirt.

“I said everyone!” Camila said firmly. “Now move, missy”

“Don’t forget under the feathers! He’s really muddy” ordered King.

“I don’t need a bath!!” complained Hooty while twisting and sending everyone over the water tubs and mud.

“I hope you at least gave them a good lesson that worth all of this” said Amity, frowning at Boscha and Willow while taking the tub from her head.

Boscha and Willow looked at each other and smiled evilly.

“Oh, don’t worry, Ami, it is. I don’t think they will bother Luz again.” said Willow.

“You can bet a snail on it, sis” said Boscha with a smirk while holding a tooth between two fingers. Amity smiled with satisfaction.

“Come on, kids. I won’t let you return to your training until Hooty is shiny!” said Camila.

“Yes, Ms. Noceda” Everyone replied.

“Yes, mom” said Luz with resignation.

And they couldn’t return to their training until Hooty was clean and fluffy, and that took them a couple of hours.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s all folks, I really didn’t want to trash this scene so I made some time to write it and share with you. As you can see it is a little long, like 5K and chapter 11 is 11K that’s why I had to cut the scene, but here it is, so I hope you enjoyed it. Not much to explain here, so…see you next time. As always feel free to leave your comments, questions and suggestions. Stay safe, be nice and stay tuned ;)


End file.
